The U.S. Coast Guard recommends that boaters file float plans before going sailing, fishing, or boating. A float plan is a trip itinerary designed to assist others in locating boaters in case of an emergency. Float plans typically contain information such as a description of the vessel, the expected route, ports of call, estimated date and time of return, etc. A float plan allows others to determine whether a boater may be in trouble and provides information helpful to local police or the Coast Guard for locating the boaters.
However, most boaters do not consider making a float plan until reaching the yacht club or marina. Further, float plans written on ordinary paper must be taken to the yacht club or marina for safekeeping and then upon return, the float plan must be closed-out. This also requires keeping blank float plans on the boat for such use. Due to these inconveniences, most boaters tend not to take the time to fill out and post a float plan. This is so despite the fact that taking the time to do so can save lives.
Float plans are an essential safety precaution which should be performed by all boaters. Thus, there is a need for an efficient way to create and preserve float plans for boaters.
The message display apparatus of the present invention is designed to provide boaters with a simple and efficient way to create float plans and other information, and at the same time display and protect the information from poor weather and the elements.
The present invention comprises a message board retained within a frame. The frame is comprised of a pair of parallel side frame members attached at their respective ends to a bottom frame member. The pair of side frame members are also adapted to receive a pair of covers, where at least one of the covers is visibly clear. Additionally, a top frame member is attached to the message board so the message board may be slideably inserted into the frame for display.
More particularly, the message board is connected to the top frame member via a board support. The board support provides a sturdy connection between the top frame member and the message board.